


My Anchor

by Koshmar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Handholding, Kinda?, M/M, but not realized, i have no clue, its like the feelings are there, slow realizing of feelings, this happens early on so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshmar/pseuds/Koshmar
Summary: Sometimes it's just nice to hold someone's hand.





	My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you voidfish-er for the post that inspired this little one-shot. I was looking for some inspiration but nothing stuck until the lovely image of Fjord and Caleb holding hands.

The first time Fjord saw Caleb summon Frumpkin, he felt like he was transported back in time to when he was a child running around the docks of Port Damali. There were always a few magic users that would try to make some coin before continuing their journey, and to stumble upon one of the rare impromptu performances was always something Fjord cherished as a kid.

The thrill of seeing _magic_ with his very own eyes from one of the many travelers that came into port filled him with wonder. Distant memories of seeing flowers grow before his eyes, or the cold snow sprinkle from above in the warmth of summer were ones that Fjord clung to, they filled him with hope, especially during a time when he wasn’t.

Fjord knew things were different now, and now that _he of all people_ could wield magic like the travelers on the docks, but to see someone summon an animal out of thin air with such ease, it made the air immediately leaves his lungs as the familiar plopped on the table. Caleb was insistent that it was a simple spell, but his words didn’t sway Fjord’s admiration, it was impressive all the same.

Jester cooed over the cuteness of the wizard’s familiar, as Caleb informed the table of the fey cat’s capabilities. The cat walked lazily to Caleb, his tail swishing as he padded over. Fjord tried to hold himself together out of his excitement of seeing a magical cat appear out of midair, and with the hope the cat was hypoallergenic. Though as the cat slipped between Caleb’s fingers, and disappeared beneath the table, Fjord quickly found that Frumpkin was much like every other cat as his nose let out a loud sneeze.

Looking down beneath the table, he found the culprit curling around his calf, and not a second later he let out another loud sneeze that shook the table. He peered up apologetically at Caleb, he didn’t want to force him to send away his familiar, but as another sneeze tickled his nose, it seemed Fjord did not have a choice in the matter. With a soft smile, and a snap of Caleb’s fingers, the cat disappeared, much to the relief of Fjord’s sinuses.

With the disappearance of Frumpkin, the conversation quickly shifted from Caleb’s magical abilities towards the upcoming carnival in the evening, much to Fjord’s disappointment. Jester, and Beau talked about potentially going on a tour of the various breweries in the area, to which Fjord expressed his interest for half-heartedly with a soft grunt.  

The strumming of Caleb’s bandaged fingers against the worn wood of the table, and the sparks of residual magic dancing around them was really all he could concentrate on at that moment.

* * *

Whenever Caleb used Frumpkin’s vision to scout, he always used someone as an anchor, on account of him transferring two of his senses to his familiar. In the beginning of their travels, he usually stuck with Nott, but as time passed, Fjord noticed that Caleb started to become more comfortable with holding on to other members of the group. He seemed to favor grabbing Beau’s arm, or clasping Molly’s shoulder, but there were a few times when he tugged on to Jester’s dress for support, or had Yasha grab the back of his jacket.

So when the Mighty Nein had found themselves in the depths of a forest in search of a safe house for the Gentleman, Caleb volunteered Frumpkin to scout ahead, and immediately submerged himself into Frumpkin’s vision without a thought. He held his hand out, silently asking for one of them to be his anchor, probably Beau considering that she was walking next to him for the majority of the journey, but not known to the wizard, she had walked off to investigate a tree with Jester.

With no hesitation, Fjord walked over, slipped his hand into Caleb’s, and tried not to focus too much on how his fingers immediately moved to weave through his own, as they continued to trek into the woods. He led Caleb at a slower pace, allowing the others to take the front offering protection between any spontaneous encounters that may occur, while Fjord handled the smaller things, like over turned rocks, and roots.

As Fjord guided Caleb around a particularly nasty hole, Fjord noticed even now, magical energy seemed to emanate from Caleb. The small sparks of magic energy that seemed to always dance around Caleb’s fingers drifted around Fjord’s hand. The hairs on the back of his hand raised as he felt the magic circle around his wrist, and weave around Caleb’s in a lazy swirl. The energy was a little strange at first, but after a few seconds, it felt comfortable, and magnetic. Fjord didn’t want to let go. 

It was nice, to hold Caleb’s hand. Despite his hesitancy around others, particularly Jester, Fjord had always enjoyed physical contact. He used to be very tactile with those he sailed with, but since washing ashore, well, things just haven’t been the same since.

If he was honest with himself, he feels more lost and alone than he’s been in a long time. 

But it was nice, he supposed, as he looked down at their intermingled hands, to have this, even if is just for a moment. Despite the high probability of a gust of wind blowing Caleb over, his grip was firm, and secure. His hand radiated warmth, and fit snug in Fjords larger grip.

It was nice.

Fjord pulled himself out of his thoughts, intent on continuing to guide their wizard, rather than getting lost in the only physical contact he’s had in months. Looking back to Caleb, Fjord drew in a sharp breath as he realized he was unconsciously brushing the back of Caleb’s bandaged hand. Fjord could feel his cheeks darken as he immediately stopped the movement and relaxed his hold. 

_It’sfineIt’snotweirdYou’renotweirdHeprobablydidn’tevennoticeItwasallsubconsciousYouweren’teven-_

The pause in Caleb’s step brought Fjord out of his panicked mind swirl, causing him to stop, and look back to Caleb. The light blue energy that radiated from his eyes softened to a faint shimmer, and Caleb was back. 

Caleb looked up to Fjord his eyes wide with magical sparkles of blue shimmering about, “Ah, so it was you this time.”

Fjord brushed his free hand through his hair, trying to hide his embarrassment, “Uh, yeah, didn’t want you tripping over any rocks, twigs, or what have you. Can’t have ya getting hurt.” 

Caleb seemed to contemplate this, and before Fjord could think too long about the fact he was still holding on to Caleb’s hand, once again Caleb’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Danke, Fjord.” Caleb said as he squeezed his hand, with a small smile. Slowly they both released each other’s hands, and they reconvened with the rest of the group.

Standing beneath the canopy of trees, while Caleb eagerly gestured to the group about possible modes of advancement, Fjord watched his fingers flutter around, and his eyes spark whenever he brought up a point of particular interest.

All that Fjord had gathered is that they had decided to continue east, and as they pressed forward, Fjord hung back walking near Caleb. Just in case there was a rogue rock, or hidden hole in the ground and he had to pull Caleb out of the way.

 

Yeah, that was why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little one-shot. I love this pairing so much, and really think they will develop in the future, fingers crossed. <3
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos, they really make my day, even if its just a mess of letters <3
> 
> Feel free to talk with me on tumblr @ladykoshmar or the various cr discords I lurk on. 
> 
> Also all my apologies for the hiatus on Two Moons, I was REALLY sick, and right when I got better I got a new job, leading to me having no time, and now I just got back from a trip dealing with some family issues, so I'm hoping to warm up with a few one-shots before I get back into writing it again, but I promise I will never abandon it.
> 
> Love ya guys <3


End file.
